The Hogwarts Reunion
by Drunaforever
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Draco run into each other at the reunion of class 1999 of Hogwarts. This is sure to be a crazy night!


**I hope you like this, I loved writing it! Please review! This story is written assuming that the trio and Draco went to Hogwarts for another year after the war, and it's like the reunion five years after the graduation, so like 2004. Enjoy!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Where's the food?" Was the first thing that came out of Ron Weasley's mouth as he and Hermione walked inside Hogwarts for the reunion.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Wow, Ron. It's in the Great Hall with the dance."

Ron eagerly led his wife to the Great Hall.

"Hey, do you see Ginny or Harry anywhere? Or Luna?" Hermione asked as she looked around.

Now Ron rolled his eyes. "We've been her for a minute. They are probably in the Great Hall with the food! Come on."

The Great Hall's doors were open when they got there. "Welcome to the Hogwarts reunion, class of 1998." McGonagall greeted them.

Ron gasped. "You're still alive?"

Hermione pulled him away before he could say anything else.

The Great Hall had several tables of food on one side of the room. The middle was a dance floor and The Weird Sisters were playing music on a stage where the staff table would normally be.

Ron hurried towards the food table and Hermione began looking around. She wandered into the crowd in the hall and spotted some red hair that stood out.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, hugging her friend. Ginny greeted her back and Harry did the same.

"When did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"Just about five minutes ago. You?"

"I've been here for like three minutes. Ron is pigging out at the food table."

Harry left to find Ron and the girls continued talking.

"Have you seen Luna?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head. "We should go look for her."

Hermione nodded and they walked around, looking for a particular blonde.

"I think I see her!" Ginny said, spotting two heads of white blonde hair. The two went in that direction and found their friend.

"Luna! It's so nice to see- Malfoy?"

"Nice to see you too Granger. I guess," Draco said.

"I was talking to Luna and I was surprised to see you here!" Hermione blushed.

"Luna what are you doing?" Ginny asked, noticing her holding hands with Draco.

"We're dancing," Luna said. Draco twirled her.

"Well, do you want to come look around the school with us?" Hermione asked.

"Sure!" Luna stopped dancing and began to follow her two friends that were walking to the food table to get Harry and Ron.

"Whoa whoa whoa- I said Luna. I didn't say you could come Malfoy," Ginny said.

Luna frowned. "Please can he come?"

Ginny sighed. "Fine."

Luna did a happy squeal and they approached the tables of food, still holding Draco's hand.

"Come on Harry, Ron. We're going to look around the school."

They looked up from the chocolate fountain. "What is Malfoy doing here?" Ron asked.

"Luna wanted him to come. Now come on guys, enough chocolate," Hermione said.

The two boys reluctantly joined them, both of them noticing Draco and Luna holding hands.

"Hey Malfoy, where's your girlfriend Parkinson?" Harry asked.

Draco scoffed. "She's not my girlfriend! And she never was! She was just a desperate idiot that stalked me and failed at flirting with me."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Really? And what are you doing with Luna?"

"She-" But Draco was interrupted by Hermione.

"Let's go in the Gryffindor common room!" She said, approaching the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Lose some weight lady!" Draco yelled.

"Draco!" Luna scolded.

The Fat Lady glared at him.

"No. It's jabberwocky."

"Oh thanks. Jabberwocky!" Ron said and the portrait opened up for them.

They climbed through the hole. The common room was empty.

"Wow. I've seem the common room empty, but I never saw it have no signs of life. Even the fire is completely gonee. Hey I wonder what it looks like up there?" Ron stuck his head in the fireplace and looked up.

"Incendio," Draco whispered at the logs. Immediately a fire started and Ron let out a yell, quickly moving away from the fire. His hair was singed.

Harry gave Draco a high five and the two of them were laughing.

"Not funny!" Ron said.

They went up and looked around the dormitories. No trunks were there.

"Where is everybody?" Ginny asked.

"It's summer," Hermione reminded her.

"Oh yeah..."

They got bored and left the common room, the Fat Lady hissing at Draco.

"Where to now?" Luna asked no one in particular.

"The library!" Hermione said.

The boys groaned but followed none the less.

"Hey Ron," Harry whispered. They were in the back of the group. "What do you think is going on between Draco and Luna?"

"I don't know. My guess is that Draco was playing ping-pong, and he lost, and he was so overcome with grief that he jumped out the window of a muggle elevator, and he hit his head and he went crazy so when he ran into Luna at Home Depot so he asked her to go to the reunion with him."

"That's a good guess, but elevators don't have windows, Ron."

"Oh yeah..."

"And why would Draco go to Home Depot? Wal-mart has everything you could ask for."

"Except for the race car shopping carts."

"True. Well I think that Draco just wanted to go out with her so he asked her," Draco said.

"Nah that's- wait, what? Draco get out of this conversation! We were talking about you!" Ron said.

"It's not my fault that I can hear everything you are saying!" Draco retorted.

"Hey what's that?" Luna said, pointing at the ceiling.

"I don't know I can't see anything."

"Ha! Made you look!"

"What are we, first years?" Ron muttered.

"Don't talk to her like that," Draco snapped.

"Ooh, defensive? I see how it is-"

"Oh look we're here." Hermione said loudly.

They wandered around the library for a few minutes.

"I'm bored," Ron said.

"Wanna start a fire?" Draco asked.

"Yeah!"

Four minutes and several burned books later, McGonagall found them and kicked them out of the library.

"Ron I can't believe you actually did that!" Hermione said as they walked around some more.

"Hey, I helped!" Draco told her, hurt that he wasn't given any credit for the fire.

"Don't you start Malfoy, or I'll-"

"Can we go in the Ravenclaw common room?" Luna interrupted. They all agreed so she led the way up the tower.

"Is the pen mightier than the sword?" The eagle knocker asked when they approached the door.

"Well if a pen was a horcrux the sword of Gryffindor could destroy it," Harry said.

"But there is this muggle saying that the pen is mightier than the sword!" Hermione put in.

"I once read a muggle book with a pen that could turn into a sword," Luna added.

They were all speechless.

"So I think it's a no," Ron said, ignoring Luna's comment.

They agreed, except Luna, who didn't say anything.

"Incorrect," The knocker said.

"WHAT?" Harry said, outraged. He took Hermione's beaded bag, put his whole arm in the little thing, then came out with the sword of Gryffindor.

"What's that doing in there?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't answer. He lifted it up (causing everyone to step back) and he brought the sword down on the eagle knocker. It split in half and fell down.

"Way to go, now we are stuck here," Ron said.

"No! Not Knock!" Luna cried. Draco patted her back reassuringly.

Harry got the sword and drove it through the wall viciously between a crack in a brick. Nothing happened.

"Now what?" Ginny asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Bombardo maxima!" Luna said with her wand out.

The wall exploded, and Luna put a nonverbal shielding charm on the group.

After a few seconds the dust cleared away. Luna lifted the protection charm and skipped inside calmly as if nothing happened.

"We just broke into the Ravenclaw tower," Ginny said weakly.

"We could be expelled!" Hermione shrieked.

"Dude, we're not in school anymore," Draco said.

"Oh yeah..."

Harry cleared away the debris with his wand and they walked inside. Luna was looking at the bookcases.

"Let's go look at the dormitories!" Luna said, excited to be back.

They all went up in the girls dormitory first. Luna showed them around.

"...and this was my bed," Luna finished, indicating the bed by the window.

"Wow, looks pretty comfy," Draco said. He winked and waggled his eyebrows at Luna, who blushed. The other four exchanged looks and raised eyebrows.

"It's just the first date and Malfoy wants to sleep with her already?" Ron whispered so only the other three could hear.

After looking around for a while Luna reluctantly said her good byes to the tower and they went to explore some more, Luna stepping over Knock carefully.

"We gotta save Luna from Malfoy! I can't stand watching this anymore! Plan 31 code 9!" Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded and the two walked up so they were behind Draco and Luna, who were still holding hands.

"TAKE THAT!" Ron said, bringing his hand down in a karate chop to separate Draco and Luna's hands.

They looked at him strangely and Harry tackled Draco from behind.

"Harry, don't!" Luna shrieked.

The two boys began to fight, punching and blocking and kicking and biting.

"GO HARRY!" Ginny cheered. Hermione just watched in shock and Ron joined in the fight.

"Stop!" Luna said, trying to end the fight. Harry threw a punch at random and Ron blocked it. As a result, Harry's fist collided with Luna's jaw.

Luna's eyes went wide in shock as she felt the sore, bruised area.

"OH POTTER, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Draco yelled. He started to punch Harry in the face. "DON'T-YOU-DARE-TOUCH -HER-AGAIN!"

The fighting got more vicious.

"Protego!" Hermione screamed, coming to her senses.

The boys were all pushed apart as an invisible forcefield blocked them from fighting. Draco had a black eye and a cut lip. Harry spit out three teeth and was sporting a bloody nose while Ron had a broken nose and several bruises and spots of blood.

The three boys, to the girls surprise, started laughing and complimenting each other on their fighting.

Luna rushed to Draco's side. "Oh my goodness, are you okay? You're hurt, come on let's take you to the hospital wing. Oh, I'm so sorry, you look terrible, it's okay you'll be fine."

"Yeah! The hospital wing! I haven't been there in years!" Ron said cheerfully.

"Well that's certainly a shocker," Hermione muttered.

They made their way down the hall and turned a few corners before entering the hospital wing.

"Oh my goodness, what did you three do? I knew this was going to happen, I made sure I was here tonight just for you boys," Madam Pomfrey said in an exasperated tone once she saw them.

The boys grinned at each other.

"So what happened? Did you guys fight?" She asked, leading each of them to a bed to sit on.

"He started it!" The three boys said at the same time, each one pointing to a different person.

"Tsk, tsk," The nurse said.

"It was actually Ron and Harry that started it, they attacked Draco," Ginny piped up. The two accused glared at her and the victim smiled in triumph.

"Harry! Ron!" Luna scolded.

"What? We were saving you from Malfoy!" Ron insisted as Madam Ponfrey cleaned him up and gave him a potion.

"You couldn't split us up if you tried!" Luna said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

Ten minutes later, the three boys plus Luna were all healed and fixed up.

"Sorry for punching you Luna, I meant to hit Ron," Harry said.

"Hey!" Ron said.

Luna smiled. "That's alright Harry."

"Hey, let's go to the Slytherin dormitories now!" Draco suggested. Having nothing better to do, they all decided to do it and followed him to the dungeons.

"I wonder how we will get in this one," Harry muttered.

Draco stopped at one point in the hallway and he turned to the wall.

"I wonder what the password is." He said. "Pureblood? Slytherin rules? Draco Malfoy is a sexy beast?"

"Er, Malfoy? Are you talking to the wall?" Ginny asked.

He turned to look at them. "It's how you get into the common room."

"Weird," Ron said.

"Well this could take all day!" Hermione said. "You don't know the password."

Just then, Professor Snape walked past them.

"The password rhymes with orange," He said.

"But nothing rhymes with orange!" Luna said. At her words the wall moved as if a secret passage was triggered.

"'But nothing rhymes with orange?' What kind of password is that?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Thank you Professor!" Luna said, turning back to Snape.

But he was gone.

"That's weird," She said.

"Wait, isn't Snape dead?" Ginny asked.

There was a strange silence in which they all exchanged looks.

"Hogwarts strikes again," Ron said as he entered the passage that lead to the common room.

They all followed him and stepped into the common room. This time there was some other people there too.

The six walked in on a couple snogging on the couch. They were too busy to notice them.

Draco tiptoed past and went up the stairs to the dormitory, motioning for them to follow.

He closed the door behind them. "Well that was weird."

They nodded in agreement and they looked around.

Draco sat on his old bed. "Hey Luna, wanna Slytherin?"

She blushed and smacked his arm playfully.

Hermione finally said the thing they had been bothering her for the past hour.

"For a first date you two are awfully comfortable with each other!" She stated. Harry, Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Draco and Luna exchanged looks. Luna frowned.

"First date? Who said anything about a first date?" Luna asked.

"We saw you guys dancing, and we thought that you two had come here on a date or something! And Luna being Luna and Malfoy being Malfoy, I guess we assumed it was a first date," Ginny explained.

Luna and Draco burst out laughing. "This isn't our first date!" Luna said.

"It isn't? So you guys have been going out for a while or something?" Ron asked.

Luna smiled and in response held up her hand. They were confused until they saw the ring.

"You guys are engaged?" Harry asked in disbelief.

The two nodded happily.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked.

"I forgot that you guys didn't know! Oops! Well, we are engaged!" Luna said.

"What? Since when?" Hermione said.

"A month ago," Draco told them.

"Wow. That was unexpected," Ginny said.

After a few minutes of explaining and shock, they decided to leave and go back to the Great Hall. The couple on the couch was gone, and no one wanted to know where they went.

Luna wanted to dance some more, so Draco obliged. Harry and Ginny decided to join them and so did Ron and Hermione.

"If you will take a seat at the tables, the slideshow presentation will begin and dinner will be served," McGonagall announced. The music stopped and the group of six found a table together.

"Dinner? So that table was just full of appetizers? Sweet!" Ron said.

They all ordered food to their plate and it magically appeared. The slideshow was projected on the stage and they all laughed as they saw each moving picture. The end of it was telling what each witch or wizard was currently up to, and the very last few slides were the engagement announcements of former students, including some wedding pictures and invitations too.

"Hey look! That's us!" Luna said as her and Draco's announcement was up. There was a murmur of discussion at this unexpected couple. "We should go to Neville and Hannah's wedding."

The slideshow and dinner was finished, and it was time for a few last songs and desserts. Many people came by to say congratulations and other things to Draco and Luna before they left.

When Luna finished her chocolate cake, Draco said "Finally!" and pulled her into a kiss.

"Aw, that's actually sweet!" Ginny said.

The kiss deepened and they began snogging.

"Alright!" Ron said. "That's enough!"

They pulled away.

"Sorry mate, I haven't snogged her in two hours!" Draco said. Luna smiled.

"Well I best be going, Draco's going to take me home," Luna said and hugged everyone good-bye. "It was good to see you all, we will need to hang out more! I'll send the wedding invitations once it's all planned."

They nodded and said good-bye.

Luna was still waving at them as she and Draco were walking out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Malfoy!" Ron called. "Don't stay longer than to drop her off!"

Draco smirked. "I won't!"

They were out of sight and the four turned to each other.

"That was the craziest night ever," Ginny said.


End file.
